


Idle Hands and Hours

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs a hobby.  Other than trying to fix his dematerialization circuit, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands and Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that there's a yarn inspired by [Amy Pond](http://schmutzerellayarns.com/shop/the-girl-who-waited/), and the Fourth Doctor's scarf.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 72

All that keeps the Doctor from throwing the dematerialization circuit across the room is the fact that it will set him back even further. Instead, he takes off for a walk.

An hour later, he slows to watch the people. One in particular captures his interest; a woman with a meditative expression on her face, though her hands are busy with needles and yarn.

He stops to watch, envious of the peace the activity seems to bring her. Within a few minutes, he's memorized the sequence of movements.

Maybe he should try knitting a scarf, just to pass the time?


End file.
